


James Rodriguez : Pokemon Master

by agua_de_jamaica



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Pokemon References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agua_de_jamaica/pseuds/agua_de_jamaica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>james is 18 and no he's not to old for Pokemon Go</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a nerd and obsessed w/ Pokemon go

James is 18 and no he's not to old for Pokemon Go. It had become his obsession within a matter of days he had gone all over campus looking for Pokemon, He might have also ran into a few walls not that he would ever admit. When he reached level 5 he was so ecstatic he finally was able choose which team he was going to be on. It was such a hard decision almost as hard as choosing his major

 

“Fuck It” he thought as he chose Team Instinct. 

 

He had noticed that most of the gyms near him were either Red or Blue so he took it upon himself to paint Madrid yellow.

 

He was making lots of progress catching lots of pokemon most of which were Zoobats and Eevees. Which he didn’t mind because he needed all the pokemon he could catch if he was going to take over a gym, which seem to get stronger every day he checked them  

 

He was walking to the library which was the nearest poke stop to him when he realized that there was finally a yellow gym he clicked on it to see who had finally added their team to the map 

  
“ToneyCloss” 


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James heads to Cilebes

After he went to the poke stop he started heading to the newly claimed Instinct gym which was the Cibeles Statue.As he continued he caught a Vulpix Which he was very excited about because it’s his Favorite pokemon. He also caught a few more eevees, enough to evolve one into a jolteon who had 600cp. 

 

As he passed another poke stop La Puerta de Alcala he saw group of guys obviously playing pokemon go

“I Swear to god if you find the Charmander before me….”

“This isn’t Fair i saw it first!”

“LOSERS I GOT IT…………

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK”

“AHAHAHA YOU RAN OUT OF POKEBALLS” 

“IT’S MINE BITCHESSSSSS”  

“But you already have one”

“Well now I have TWO!!!”

 

That Conversation almost made James want to stop and talk with them but he was on a mission to go help his teammate, he had to resist the urge to go track down the meowth on his map. He got to Cibeles and it looked like no one was there was playing pokemon go, so he found a bench to sit at across from the statue so he began to train his pokemon there one by one.

Just as he was finishing...

“Are you trying to steal my gym?” A Voice startled him

It made James jump 

“Well are you? Because I will fight-

“No.”

_ “No?” _

“I’m on Team Instinct too”

 

“ Wait really? That’s amazing I haven’t met anyone on Instinct yet do you know what this means, We can start taking gyms we really have to head to El Bernabeu and-”

James nodded along to the what stranger was saying or rather rambling on 

 

“-then after we could also get El Calderon but that might be hard because its level five but we can do I believe in us.”

“Uh yeah” James said hesitantly 

“Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself it’s just because I’m very Passionate about this game anyways my name is Toni” Toni stuck his hand out 

“James” he replied and shook Toni’s hand 

“So Are you going to leave any Pokemon?” Toni asked

 

James proceeded to tell him about the jolteon and from there they got into a deep conversation about eeveelutions and many other intricacies about the pokemon universe.They spoke to each other for what seemed like hours when they realized it was getting dark and they both had to be on their ways but before leaving they decided to exchange numbers. 

  
_“What a day”_ James Thought to himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and Kudos Appreciated :D

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated


End file.
